1 Sunkist boy
by Blue's Lee
Summary: Sungmin adalah seorang gadis ceroboh yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang namja yang selama ini menjadi tipe idamannya disupermarket, namja perfect dan wangi seperti sunkist. Tapi setelah Sungmin berhasil mengetahui nama namja tersebut adalah Cho Kyuhyun, terkuak rahasia kehidupan namja tersebut. Ternyata Cho Kyuhyun adalah…. –KyuMin-/ GS


**Title : Sunkist Boy**

**.**

**Sebuah FF Remake dari novel dengan judul LOVE IN SUNKIST karya Evelyn Jingga. Saya hanya mengubah sedikit novel aslinya dan gaya bahasa untuk mendukung jalan cerita dalam FF ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **

**Lee Sungmin a.k.a Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Kyuhyun**

**Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk**

**Lee Donghae a.k.a Donghae**

**.**

.

**Genre : Romance/ Drama, GS**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : GS… GS.. GS…, so don't like don't read ...okay...! no bash, for everything!**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Sungmin adalah seorang gadis ceroboh yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang namja yang selama ini menjadi tipe idamannya disupermarket, namja perfect dan wangi seperti sunkist. Tapi setelah Sungmin berhasil mengetahui nama namja tersebut adalah Cho Kyuhyun, terkuak rahasia kehidupan namja tersebut. Ternyata Cho Kyuhyun adalah…. –KyuMin-**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya masing-masing dan ELF, aku Cuma pinjam nama.**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUNKIST BOY**

.

"Facial foam, hair nourishier, tooth paste, handwash, ….. hm, apa lagi yah?" gumam Sungmin sambil meneliti daftar belanjaannya. Ia berjalan perlahan sambil mendorong trolly yang berisi berbagai macam keperluannya.

"Oh ya..!" tiba- tiba Sungmin teringat sesuatu. "Jus melon. Ya… melon, melon…. Dimana melon?" sambungnya sambil berjalan kebagian makanan dingin dan buah- buahan. Sungmin memang sangat suka belanja buah karena dia percaya tips hidup fresh and healthy, salah satunya adalah one glass juice everyday.

Begitu menemukan buah warna hijau kesukaannya, Sungmin mulai mengamatinya satu demi satu. Yang matang, manis dan tidak terlalu besar, itu yang dia cari.

"Kayaknya yang ini tidak manis…" Sungmin bergumam sendiri

Kebiasaan buruknya yang satu ini memang tidak bisa diobati lagi. Sebenarnya bukan cuma satu, tapi banyak sekali. Selain suka berbicara sendiri, Sungmin juga pengkhayal kelas berat dan ceroboh. Karena itu, Sungmin sering kali lupa, kejedot pintu, terpeleset, memecahkan gelas, menjatuhkan barang dan suka….

"Awwww…." Teriak Sungmin keras. Kaki kirinya terkena melon yang terjatuh.

"Aduh, melon ini jahat sekali. Mau dibeli, bukannya senang justru menimpa kakiku. Aduuuh…." Sungmin meringis kesakitan. Dia berjongkok dan memijit jari kakinya yang memerah.

"Permisi" Tiba- tiba terdengar suara seorang namja tak jauh dari Sungmin

Masih dengan memijit kakinya, Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Dia melihat kaki panjang namja tersebut dibalut jeans hitam gelap. Sedikit terkejut dan penasaran membuat Sungmin menarik matanya keatas.

Sungmin hanya bisa melihat dari samping. Namja tersebut tidak menoleh kearahnya dan hanya sibuk memasukkan buah sunkist yang ditata bersebelahan dengan buah melon ke dalam plastik.

"Bukannya menolong….." gerutu Sungmin pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal. "Dasar tidak punya sopan santun" Lanjutnya.

"Permisi" ucap namja itu lagi. Sepertinya dia ingin mengambil beberapa buah Sunkist lagi yang letaknya tepat disebelah Sungmin. Dia sedikit kesusahan karena Sungmin belum juga bergeser dari tempatnya. "Permisi" ucapnya untuk kesekian kalinya masih dengan sikap yang sama ̶ tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

Sungmin terpaksa menggeserkan tubuhnya kesamping. Karena terlalu kesal, tanpa sadar Sungmin berteriak "APA TIDAK BISA KAU MENGAMBIL DARI SANA?"

"Apa?!" Tanya namja tersebut setengah terkejut. Seketika itu juga dia menoleh kearah Sungmin.

"Kau tidak lihat kalau aku la…." Kalimat Sungmin langsung berhenti saat melihat wajah namja tersebut. 'Omo… omo! Ya tuhan! Siapa namja ini… alis tebal, hidung mancung, bibir seksi, kulit putih pucat, tubuh tinggi tegap…. Wow! Benar- benar kombinasi yang sempurna' Batin Sungmin

Mata Sungmin terbelalak. Mulutnya menganga lebar, lebar sekali sehingga bukan cuma lalat yang bisa masuk, tapi burung juga bisa! Sungmin tidak sadar, wajahnya sekarang mirip orang yang sedang menonton atraksi sulap David Cooperfield

'Namja ini keturunan apa, oeh? Datang dari planet mana? Kenapa ada manusia yang benar- benar sempurna seperti dia? Ckckck…. Benar- benar tampan dan seksi' Batin Sungmin lagi ketika dia mencium aroma parfum yang maskulin keluar dari tubuh namja tersebut.

Wajah namja tersebut bingung dengan ekspresi Sungmin. Dia menatap Sungmin sebentar lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali sibuk dengan sunkist-nya.

Sadar dengan wajah memalukannya, Sungmin mengatupkan bibirnya lalu berdiri. "Heran, sakit di kakiku kenapa tiba- tiba menghilang? Benar- benar ajaib" gumamnya. Walaupun pelan, tapi sepertinya namja tersebut mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang seperti orang berbisik.

Namja tersebut menoleh kearah Sungmin dengan raut wajah bingung.

Sungmin langsung tersenyum "Hai…" sapanya salah tingkah.

Namja tersebut tidak menyahut, ia malah berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin. Sungmin menggigit jarinya. 'Hm, namja yang dingin… Tapi aku suka yang seperti ini, kekeke… Eh! Kemana dia yah?'

Sungmin meninggalkan trolley-nya begitu saja. Ia berjalan kesana kemari sambil memutar matanya mencari namja buruannya. Sungmin pergi kebagian makanan kaleng, tapi namja itu tidak ada disana. Sungmin membelok kebagian shampoo dan body wash, tapi tidak ada juga. Sungmin berjalan melewati rak- rak yang penuh dengan biscuit dan sereal, tapi namja itu benar- benar menghilang.

'Hah… dia menghilang….' Desah Sungmin kecewa setelah dia beberapa kali memutai bagian supermarket tersebut. Ia kembali ketempat dimana ia meletakkan trolley-nya, mengambil lalu mendorongnya kebagian kasir.

"cash atau creditcard nona?" Tanya seorang kasir yeoja dengan ramah.

"cash" jawab Sungmin. dia tidak lagi memperhatikan bagaimana tangan kasir itu memasukkan barang- barang belanjaannya kedalam kantong plastik dengan cekatan. Pikiran Sungmin masih melayang pada namja yang ditemuinya tadi. Namja sunkist oeh!

"lima ribu tujuh ratus lima puluh won" ucap kasir itu membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin

Sungmin baru akan mengeluarkan dompetnya ketika matanya menangkap sosok namja yang dari tadi dicarinya keluar melewati pintu depan supermarket. "Hei, tunggu!" seru Sungmin tiba- tiba. Ia buru- buru meninggalkan meja kasir dan belanjaannya.

Kasir tersebut hanya menampakkan raut wajah terkejut dan bingung. Beberapa orang disana juga ikut kebingungan melihat tingkah Sungmin.

Sampai diluar, Sungmin menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Tidak ada! Namja itu sudah tidak kelihatan lagi. "Cepat sekali perginya" gerutu Sungmin sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal- sengal "Kenapa aku bodoh sekali…. Dasar pabbo, pabbo, pabbo, pabbo, pabbo tiga kali lipat! Kapan lagi aku ketemu dengan namja setampan dia, aahhh…." Sesal Sungmin.

Setelah puas menggerutu dan menyesali diri, barulah Sungmin masuk kembali dan mengurus belanjaannya yang tadi dia tinggalkan begitu saja.

.

**SUNKIST BOY**

.

Sungmin meletakkan tika kantong plastik belanjaannya begitu saja dilantai dapur. Biasanya ada Han ahjumma yang akan membantunya menyusun makanan kaleng kedalam lemari dan memasukkan buah- buahan kedalam kulkas. Tapi sepertinya sekarang ini Han ahjumma sudah tidur. Han ahjumma memang lebih cepat masuk ke dalam kamar jika drama favoritnya sedang tidak tayang.

Sungmin mengambil cangkir melamin di dalam lemari lalu menuangkan air dingin kedalamnya. Rasa kering dikerongkongannya segera hilang setelah dia meneguk habis minumannya.

"Hah, lelah sekali…" keluh Sungmin sambil menarik nafas. "Gara- gara namja tadi, aku harus berputar mengelilingi supermarket itu sebanyak tiga kali. Setelah ketemu, mau dukejar, eehh…. Dia menghilang lagi. uuuh..!"

Setelah minum segelas air putih lagi, Sungmin beranjak kekamarnya. Kamar Sungmin tampak gelap, sepertinya Eunhyuk ̶ teman yang tinggal satu atap sekaligus satu kamar dengan Sungmin telah mematikan lampu. Mata Sungmin menyapu kesekeliling kamar. Dua tempat tidur, satu dresser mirror, nakas, lemari pakaian, rak susun yang berisi penuh boneka kecil yang dominan kelinci, semuanya ditata dengan rapi.

'Sepertinya Hyukkie tadi membersihkan kamar!' batin Sungmin. Ia lega melihat furniture-nya yang dominan warna pink tertata rapi. Sungmin melirik Eunhyuk yang tertidur pulas. 'Sepertinya dia sangat lelah, tidurnya sangat lelap' batin Sungmin lagi sambil tersenyum melihat wajah pulas Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk..! Hyukkie..!" panggil Sungmin sambil mencolek- colek lengan Eunhyuk. "Hei… apakah kau benar- benar sudah tidur? Ayo bangun…!"

Bukannya bangun, Eunhyuk justru merapatkan selimutnya. "Hyuk.. aku mau cerita sebentar, kumohon dengarkan aku" kata Sungmin lagi, kali ini sambil duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Eunhyuk. "Hyukkie… ayolah, bangun sebentar ne.."

"Aish… wae… wae?!" Tanya Eunhyuk kesal tanpa membuka mata

"Buka matanya dulu… aku punya cerita seru!" paksa Sungmin lagi "Aku tadi bertemu dengan seorang namja yang sangat tampan, kau pasti menyesal kalau tidak bangun. Ayo bangun..!"

"Aish Min, apa tidak bisa besok saja? Aku sekarang benar- benar mengantuk"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk "Hyuk, kau itu benar- benar menyebalkan…. Padahal aku mau sekali bercerita denganmu. Kau itu tidak setia kawan, tidak ada rasa empati, tidak peduli sama orang lain, tidak…."

"nde, nde, nde…. Aku bangun sekarang" ucap Eunhyuk akhirnya. Ia menarik tubuhnya malas- malasan lalu duduk. "Sekarang cepat, kau mau cerita apa?"

"Kau itu memang sudah bangun, tapi kenapa matanya masih tertutup? Sekarang ayo buka matanya"

"Nde.." sahut Eunhyuk sambil membuka matanya yang terasa berat.

"Hyukkie! Apakah kau tahu kalau aku sudah bertemu dengan jodohku…?"

"HAAAAH"

"Aku serius. Tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang namja yang akan menjadi pacarku"

"Nugu?"

"Hm, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu namanya… tapi aku yakin kalau dia…"

"Dimana kalian bertemu?" potong Eunhyuk

"Di supermarket. Tadi waktu aku belanja, dia kebetul…."

"Apakah dia mengajakmu berkenalan?"

"Sebenarnya sepertinya mengarah kesana karena dia…."

"Apakah kau sudah pernah bertemu dia sebelumnya?"

"Eh…. Tidak. Ini adalah pertemuan pertamaku dengan dia. Aduuuh, kau tidak tahu Hyukkie kalau wajahnya itu benar- benar tam…"

"TERUS?!" bentak Eunhyuk mengagetkan. "Apakah kau sudah gila? kau bilang namja itu akan jadi pacarmu padahal kalian hanya bertemu satu kali yang bahkan namanya saja kau tidak tahu. Aish…. Membuang waktuku saja" omel Eunhyuk, kemudian bersiap untuk tidur.

"Eh…. Aku belum selesai cerita" ujar Sungmin sambil menahan Eunhyuk merebahkan tubuhnya lagi ketempat tidur. "Kau selalu memotong ucapanku sehingga aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan ceritaku"

Eunhyuk menegakkan kembali badannya "Menyelesaikan cerita? Baiklah, sekarang selesaikan ceritamu itu"

"Jadi…. Tadi aku mau belanja untuk keperluanku makanya aku pergi ke supermarket yang ada di depan. Setelah sampai disupermarket, aku ambil semua barang yang aku perlukan. Setelah itu, aku baru ingat kalau aku mau beli mel…"

"Ceritanya sampai seri berapa?"

"Ye?!"

"Kau itu, mau cerita atau mendongeng? Aku minta cerita cepat, kau bilang tidak lengkap. Terus.. aku minta cerita lengkap, kau justru bertele- tele. Aaahh….. lebih baik aku tidur saja" ujar Eunhyuk sambil menarik selimutnya sampai kepala.

"Uuhh…. Dasar payah! Gerutu Eunhyuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku baru bercerita yang didepannya, tapi dia sudah tidak sabar…. Bagaimana bisa mendengarkan sampai selesai!" sambung Sungmin sambil beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya.

Sungmin melirik sekali lagi kearah Eunhyuk. Melihat Eunhyuk sudah mendengkur, Sungmin kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang. Matanya tidak langsung terpejam. Bayangan namja disupermarket tadi lagi- lagi mengusik pikirannya.

'Seandainya dia tidak begitu tampan, mungkin aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi yang satu ini? dia begitu sempurna..!'

'Tidak… tidak..! Aku tidak boleh pesimis. Namja itu akan menjadi milikku. Pasti!'

'namja sunkist…namja sunkist… aku yakin, suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan bertemu lagi denganmu, pasti!' batin Sungmin berangan- angan.

Malam itu tubuh Sungmin memang lelah tapi pikirannya masih terang. Seterang bulan diluar sana yang ikut menyaksikan pertemuan pertama Sungmin dengan namja impiannya.

.

.

.

**To Be Cont..**

.

.

.

Annyeong :) :) :) (Lambai- lambai ala Miss Universe)

Aku comeback bawa FF baru. Seperti yang tertulis diatas (nunjuk tulisan bagian atas) kalau ini adalah FF remake dari novel Love In Sunkist karya Evelyn Jingga. Tidak tau kenapa, pas baca novel ini langsung kepikiran buat bikin versi KyuMin. Habisnya aku merasa karakter tokohnya cocok dengan KyuMin. Dan akhirnya…. TADA…! Jadilah FF abal ini.

Aku berharap kalian menyukainya #Kedip-kedip #PLAKKK

Oh iya, satu lagi….

Chingu tidak usah panggil aku dengan sebutan author-ssi, author, thor dan sejenisnya. Aku lebih suka dipanggil oennie/ noona, donsaeng/ saeng or chingu biar lebih akrab :) . aku line '90'. #Reader: Banyak bacot loe :(

**Special thanks buat chingu yang sudah review Love is Painful :**

_**Chella-KMS**__**, **__**Rilianda Abelira**__**, **__**gorjazsimba**__**, **__**kaisooism**__**, **__**Alefiction**__**, **__** 137**__**, **__**Zen Liu**__**, Ranny, lee sunri hyun, winecouple, **__**mayasiwonest everlastingfriends**__**, sissy, Ria, **__**Lilin Sarang Kyumin**__**, **__**airi tokieda**__**, **__**abilhikmah**__**, **__**kyuminsaranghae**__**, Guest, **_

.

.

Dan akhir kata, REVIEW jebal…


End file.
